Basetail's overseas journey
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: A new family, adventure, action, and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, watch it, bro. Hey, guys! It's me, Basetail, through you can call me Basil. It's less of a mouthful and easier to remember that way. I got a story, my own, and it includes a amazing family, pirates, an adopted brother, new friends, and a heck of a breakout, and I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I? Let's see, where do I begin? The day of my beginning, you ask? All right then.

It was a fresh April day, sunny and warm with a cool breeze from the east. I was patrolling the southern border, making sure that any intruders get the message of Sunrise, my leader. I was wearing my beloved 'Merperson' shirt, brown khakis, and silver sandals, my totem necklace which is a silver trident with wave lines crisscrossing. I had also a tattoo which I received sometime ago. It looks like a sea blue compass, placed on my left bicep. I belong to the Sierra Travelers Clan, as you can guess, with the help of a unique portal to transport us warriors to different worlds, or 'dimensions' as I and Sunrise including some others prefer to say. My chosen dimension is The Little Mermaid. I have been strongly wishing to be a merman, be part of Ariel's family, and some thinking on how to save Athena from her fate.

Anyhow, I returned home to HQ under Upworld House which I have been caring upon my duties. I headed down by elevator, looking for my apprentice, Icepaw. I heard a yowl and growl in the distance. I scampered over to see Icepaw mock-battling another apprentice, Ghostpaw. I observed her quietly as the battle lasted for five minutes with Icepaw pinning Ghostpaw. I clapped my hands loudly, proud of Icepaw. She looked over at me, smiled widely as she came over.

"Hello, Basetail. How did I do?". chirped Icepaw curiously.

I smiled wiry, "Your pounce skills still require a bit more oomph behind your weight, and you have succeeded well at the tackle jump. And as for your weapon, I trust you will practice it with balance while I am gone.".

"Yes, mentor Basil. I will do that.". Icepaw grinned. I nodded, and told her to get ready for her warrior ceremony which is getting ready shortly. She smiled at that, and left off to drop off her weapon which is a whip. I sighed softly as I walked ahead to my room, #28, my lucky number. I opened the door, the doorway hanging in seashells, all kinds of color and size. The floor is polished coral gold, my bed is a kelp green waterbed, soft as ever. My dresser is shiplap carved. The walls are painted in various murals. The north wall contains Atlantica and its beauty. The west wall contains Eric's castle, and the east wall contains the royal family in order of family society. I combed my hair in the bathroom which the walls contain all the fauna of the sea, the sink is coral tan, the toilet is porcelain, and a stoned rain shower.

I headed out, satisfied with myself. I came to the portal room where Sunrise and everybody in respectively space were waiting for me, since Icepaw is already there, trembling slightly with excitement. I nodded toward Sunrise, who grinned slightly.

"Everybody, today, we make a warrior out of a apprentice of our own, Icepaw. She has trained well under the clan. She is respectful of the warrior code. Basetail, does she deserve to be a warrior today?". Sunrise announced clearly as crystal.

I commented wisely, "Icepaw may be young, but she is well-experienced, my leader. She is truly a warrior to me already, and with honor, she deserves to be a warrior and serve you well.". Sunrise nodded thoughtfully on my words.

"Then, before me and this clan, I name this new warrior, Icespirit for her personality and eyes! May you serve this clan with your strength, Icespirit!". acclaimed Sunrise loudly. I cheered with the others, echoing our new warrior's name. _Perfect name for her. Very fitting for her personality, indeed!_ I smiled widely as I nodded toward Icespirit. She grinned at me, then joined Patchfire nearby, watching me as Sunrise grabbed my attention. She turned on the portal, and gave me space. I nodded excitedly as I leaped, half-dived, then rolled two times before popping up. The tunnel was already lighted up, shining blue with glimmers of other colors here and there. Then it turned gold by a stream breaking through the tunnel and approached me. The gold stream lapped at my ankles, then the light came up my body on its own. I felt awe, peace, power, and a sense of life in the light as it enveloped me. Then I heard a voice in my head.

It said: **A young heart, destined for great things, a love for life, and another chance for family.** Then darkness came to me, and I became unconscious, faintly feeling my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

_Poseidon, who threw water on me?!_ I rubbed my head, opening my eyes to see blue and green tones. _Oh, I'm under the sea!_ Unknowingly I flicked my tail at my surprise. _Whoa, finally! I am a merman, all right!_ I looked at my tail which is raven black with a transparent rim and fins. I became barechested too. _Okay, what did Melody say? Forward with swishes and flips of my tail up and down._ I went forward, feeling the power and strength of my tail, and something came to me instantly. Immediately, I became a natural swimmer, due to the merman instincts I think I have. Satisfied for now, I looked around, seeing kelp trees nearby, and a stray pod of fish here and there. In the distance, I noticed a glimmer. I burrowed my eyebrows curiously. _Maybe it's Atlantica or the crystal meadow._ I swam on, the ocean water tasting like oxygen to me, and colors became brighter or dimmer, depending on the tones and levels.

20 minutes or so, I got close to the spot where I saw the glimmer, and it got brighter, much brighter. I turned around a rock and I saw it. _The kingdom of Atlantica. Wow, it's beautiful._ There is a gold-silver aura around the kingdom, and instantly, I felt peace and happiness, yet I'm nervous. I am a newcomer, a stranger. I rubbed my neck and sighed wearily. _Well, let's do this._ I continued on, the palace becoming bigger and more detailed by the minute I get closer.

I began to see a few merpeople, then more as I continued on. I heard a few whispers here and there.

"I never seen a black-tailed one before!". "Where do you think he came from?". "Do you think if he is royal?". and random stuff like that. As I got close to the castle, I saw them. _The royal family. Triton, Athena, the girls. They're all here! Must be a long while until the cove and the pirates if Athena is here right now._ I recognized the girls individually. _Attina looks like 11, Alana looks like 10, Adella looks like 9, Aquata looks like 8, Arista looks like 7, Andrina looks like 6, and Ariel is 5. Must be real awful for these girls after Athena's supposed death, but it's my job to change that, and Athena will be safe and be with her family like she should be._

 _Oh, they are getting closer!_ I bowed low once Triton passed by, then Athena spoke out.

"Strange, I don't recognize you, are you new?". she gently asked as Triton turned around and noticed me.

I smiled politely, "Yes, your majesty. I am new, just swam in a few minutes ago. I've heard of stories about your kingdom, and I figured, 'why not?', so I came here, wishing to have a home and a job, perhaps a family too. I'm from the west, nuance my tail that you've noticed.".

"I have heard rumors of silver or dark tailed ones from that area. May I ask of your name?". commented Triton.

I nodded quietly, "My king, I am Basil, and yes, I have a dark tail, which is from my genes. I have never seen so many colors of tails such like your people or family before, for where I came from, it's usually gold, bronze, gray, silver, and of course, black.". Triton looks surprised at that, and Athena only raised a eyebrow, with the girls wowing or gasping as they stare at my tail.

Athena asked, "What kind of job are you looking for, Basil?".

I smiled gratefully, "I was known back home for babysitting and playing with the children. If you have a reference or anything, I'd be happy for that".

"I may need to speak with my husband on that, but, for now, would you like to come to the garden? The girls are looking impatient.". replied Athena politely.

I happily spoke, "I'd love to, your majesty. Now, if you do know who would take me to the garden, I'll be glad to follow.". The girls giggled and spoke over each other, grabbing my hand, or pulling my arm excitedly. I laughed, following them as the parents swam close by, coming into the famous garden. I widened my eyes at the beauty of the garden. I played tag and hide-seek, and a couple of races. I won the first race, but in the second one, I let the girls go on, and saw Ariel at the end of the pack. I frowned, then a idea came to me. I helped her along with a couple of speed bursts, and she won the race. She laughed happily, and my heart warmed to see the joyous look on her. Unknowingly, the parents saw everything, and with a couple of silent looks at each other, they nodded with a last firm final look on what they agreed on.

Soon enough, I was invited to have lunch with the family in the royal dining room inside the palace, and I learned to eat various sea foods, such like sea cucumber sandwiches, and kelp wrap which is similar to spaghetti. And Triton and Athena took me in to be the babysitter of the girls, and sometimes a guard for the dawn shift. I received a room close to the family quarters, but also private enough to be away from the girls or parents. I went to sleep on a luxurious medium sea sponge bed with a heavy kelp blue blanket upon a giant one-sided coral green shell as the headboard. _Well, I did a good job of being respectful and polite with the royals, and heh, the girls are cute in their own way. I have a feeling, with me, things are going to be a bit more interesting. Yep._


	3. Chapter 3

A month passed with a interesting days here and there. I came to know everybody in the castle, the guards, the cooks, and the famous Sebastian I came to like. I got nicknames for everybody, especially the girls. They felt like I was their big brother, and they claimed it on a day that I never thought it could happen. I was playing tag with Ariel, Andrina, and Arista. Ariel was it, and we were in the private courtyards. Ariel was becoming the fastest mermaid with my help out of everybody. Andrina, Rina I call her for short, got tagged, pouted playfully, then froze at something behind us with terror in her eyes. I looked back, gasped. _A hammerhead! Poseidon!_

"Girls, swim back to the castle NOW!". I shouted loudly, and they screamed, swimming to the back entrance. I growled at the hammerhead threateningly. He snorted, swimming fast to ram me, but I dodged quickly, and slapped my tail sharply into his body. He snapped closely, but I managed to avoid his jaws. I heard a scream, calling for me, and I saw Ariel still and freezing as the hammerhead got close to her. I snarled, diving down, then up to ram his stomach.

"Leave her alone, shark! You won't get through me!". I snapped loudly as I guarded Ariel protectively. The hammerhead shook its body and head as he got back to his senses, then growled. He came forward, getting closer, and I narrowed my eyes, a hot fire in myself boiling, then I punched him with my glowing hand. He yelped, and whimpered, his eyes shrinking in fear, then he swam off. I calmed down slightly, surprised to see blue fire in my hand, not hurting me or anything.

I murmured, "What just happened?". as I stared at my hand as the fire went out with a fist cover-up.

"Oh, Poseidon! Ariel, darling, are you alright?". called Athena. I turned around to see Athena hugging Ariel, with Triton with the trident hovering closely with the other girls.

Triton looked at me, "Is the shark gone, Basil?".

"Yes, I think so. I somehow scared him off.". I replied surely. Triton nodded, and replied that he wants to talk with me in private later. I quietly nodded, as Ariel and the girls swarmed over to hug me, calling me big brother and such. I was surprised yet happy to be accepted of the little group of siblings. We then went on as usual, eating meals, playing music, and heading to sleep after a shockingly talk with Triton in his throne room.

It was just after dinner, and the girls including Athena went off to settle down for bed. Triton secured his triton, and sat down in his throne as I hovered closely and waited for him to start talking.

"Do you know why you have blue fire in your hand?". (Triton)

"I'm afraid I don't, my king. I just wanted to protect Ariel. I care for her like a little sister. It just came up so suddenly.". (Myself)

"I trust you learned of Poseidon the sea god back in your old home.". (Triton)

"Yes, your majesty. Everybody back home knew of him, and knew the legends and myths about him.". (Myself)

"Poseidon is many things, but he never had any biological children that I knew of, yes, he made our race, but we were never actually born back then. You see, he was spoke of having the power of sea flames. (Triton)

(Widens eyes) "Do you think I am really of his line?". (Myself)

"I believe so, Basil. You do have the power of sea flames. I forget about the stories until this morning. You see, there is a myth that Poseidon himself married a dark-tailed mermaid, and you have the gene of the tail.". (Triton)

"Oh, gods! I never researched my family that deep, yet I felt like my heart's wanting for something big. How long was Poseidon's reign?".

"50 years he ruled until he made me and my siblings and the others like Athena. It means you are biologically his great-grandson.". (Triton)

"That's why I felt a connection with him when I first found out about him. He was actually my great-grandfather, for gods' sake!". (Myself)

"Yes, and that is also why you are protective of this family. You are connected to us.". (Triton)

"Wow. This is huge. Your majesty, may I be dismissed? I need to think in private.". (Myself)

"Call me Triton, and yes, you may be dismissed. And, Basil, you have a great destiny in yourself, don't forget that.". (Triton) I nodded gratefully, and thanked him respectfully as I swam off to my room. _I can't believe this. Poseidon is actually real and he is of my family here. What would Sunrise say of this, or Icespirit? Gods, Clawheart would say something too. The connection I could feel. The girls is my sisters, Athena and Triton, I don't know. I respect and listen to them, even care for them too. Sea flames, must be something powerful if Poseidon had them too. Need to figure out to control it, and use it for good. At least, I'm semi-mortal or something. Tired, think more tomorrow._


	4. Chapter 4

Another month has passed since that interesting day, and I did think on it some, but decided to leave it behind in my mind to look into later. I came closer into the family, feeling Triton and Athena as parental figures for me, and my newfound sisters were getting cleverer each day, managing to win some races and made me it often in tag. They may be annoying at times, but they are just lovable and sweet that I couldn't imagine my new life without them. As, for Sebastian, he came to consider some of my advice these days. And I assisted him on some troublesome things for him like squabbles near the borders, etc.

Anyhow, the fateful day came. I was sitting on a nearby rock, smiling slightly as my sisters played around, and touching my gauntlets which were given to me by Triton a few days ago. They are bronze, and Triton mysteriously said that these gauntlets are part of a set that only the royals including myself can touch. I distinctly heard the music box, and I turned around to see Triton with Athena sing their song quietly. I smiled a bit, then frowned mentally as I received a bad feeling, instinctively keeping my senses on extreme lookout. Then it happened.

A few minutes later, the infamous pirate ship came into the picture. I jumped into the water, making sure everyone got underwater, and saw Athena helping Attina. She froze and I jumped over the line of rocks.

"Athena, get underwater now!". I shouted as I approached her. She shook her head, "But the music box, I need to get it!". She suddenly got seperated from me, swam up to the music box. Everything was still.

"Mother, MOVE!". As I swam and shouted with my sea flames underwater, and shooting toward her. She yelped, diving underwater with the music box flying throughout the air. I grabbed it in my bare hands, then I heard a scream, I looked up and saw black, then a flash.

Seeming like hours later, I was poked. _Alana, I'm trying to sleep here!_ Then I was poked harder, and I yelped, opening up my eyes at a ugly face. I ducked back when I bumped my head upwards. I rubbed my head, trying to make sense of everything then memories flashed by, and I gasped quietly as I looked around, realizing that I was in a tank, still seawater. My tail has slightly dulled, and my gauntlets remained, through the music box is missing . The ugly face continued to stare at me, and I slammed my hand hard on the front surface, spooking him out. I grinned, still glad that I am able to scare as ever. Then I got poked again, and I looked up to see a sharp iron, a face looking down at me. I narrowed my eyes, and struck the iron back, ramming the above human hard. He yelped, fell backwards toward the floor. I laughed in delight as the ugly face in face growled at me, and I growled back. They then spoke in a dialect similar to Italian, but I couldn't understand it.

They left me alone after that, and I looked around, clearly recognizing that I was in the brig, the distant holes in the hull. I would hear the thunder of waves faintly. _Great, just great. I save Athena, and I get taken by pirates. I should have swam when I was able to, but no, I had to save that precious music box. Wonder where it went. Probably in a pirate's hands right now or fell into the water. Oh, Poseidon. If you were here, Great-grandpa, you would have destroyed the ship and save me, get me home._ Then I heard the door open distantly, then I looked up to see, probably, the cleanest pirate out of the others I saw. Then I saw his hat. _Gods, it's the pirate captain._ Then he spoke Italian. I widened my eyes, understanding him. He noticed my shock and told his shipmate who was next to him that I didn't see, anyway, he was told to open the top some, and I narrowed my eyes, slowly swimming up, taking a second to breathe the air, then brought my arms up over the rim of the tank.

 ** _"There, isn't that better?"._** asked the captain.

I frowned, **_"It is a bit better, but I would feel a lot better in the sea."._**

 ** _"Ah, yes, that. I'm dreadfully sorry to tell you this, but you're our prisoner, and we're bringing you up north to a circus that promised to pay my crew and myself a worthy bag of money."._** politely said the Captain.

I growled, **_"I see. How long must I be in this tank? I'd be sick easily if I don't have lots of space."._**

 ** _"Do not worry, merman. The trip to the circus itself will take a day if the winds are on our side. And I'm sure there's plenty of room for you, after all, the circus owner wanted you to be healthy and strong."._** replied the Captain rationally.

 ** _"Fine. I can manage that long, but I must warn you, human of the ship, that you will be harmed for endangering a merman by the sea god. He is dangerous if you threat him."._** I threatened sharply.

The Captain smiled sadistically, **_"I don't believe in gods. And I hope you enjoy the trip. Cheers, merman, to your new life."._** I glared at him, and got back down underwater as the top covered up, and watched him and his shipmate walk off and disappear behind the door. _I don't believe this, a circus! Need to plan to break out, but how? I only got my gauntlets and my sea flames. Wait a second, I am of Poseidon's line. I can do this. What did the books say?_

A couple of days after I had the discovering talk with Triton, I went to the royal library, and found books on Poseidon. I found out that in great emotion, Poseidon can make the waves shudder and the storms strike, and he heals injured ones and wounds evil ones with the sea flames just like how I wounded the hammerhead. _Okay, I need to sleep on this, and figure how to bring great emotion. I wonder what my family's thinking right now. I hope Mother-Athena is okay._


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, wake up, youngster.". replied a voice. I groaned lightly to look up from my sleep, and someone was looking at me. I jumped back, realizing that I can move around freely, and I looked around.

I gaped, "I'm in the sea, how?".

A chuckle from the mysterious person, "Relax, son. You are still dreaming. You asked for me.". I looked over to the person and stared. The person was a man of early forties, maybe fifties. His sea green eyes twinkling, with deep tan skin, his long silvery white hair pinned back in a low ponytail, and a mustache. Barechested with his tail, crystal blue with a darker rim and fins. A necklace of soft brown seashells, and a pair of gauntlets like mine.

I felt an instant connection, then I knew who he is, immediately. "Great-grandpa Poseidon?".

"Aye, son. I knew you are alive. I couldn't believe my eyes. Oh, spirits, you look just like my wife, with a few slight differences like your nose and dimples and the fact that you're a merman.". laughed Poseidon merrily.

I tilted my head, "What do you mean I'm alive?".

"You didn't know? Ooh, look, you are actually born in this world long ago, but you were stolen from us. Oh, how your mother cried for you. I believed in my wife and she was right. You were simply in another world, unreachable for many years until your dear leader opened the portal.". replied Poseidon wistfully.

I gasped, "Are you saying that I was adopted back there, and I was actually your great-grandson in blood and stuff?".

Poseidon sighed lightly, "Yes, that's right. And it may not be blood with Triton and the others, but you connected with them within your magic and heart like I felt the same.".

"Magic? Wait, are the sea flames actually magic?". I asked in shock.

Poseidon nodded, "Yes, and your gauntlets too. Now, you asked me for help and so, I shall help you, grandson.".

"How can you help, grandpa?". I asked curiously.

Grandpa Poseidon laughed heartily, "Why, by teaching you, youngster.". I tilted my head at that, then we began. He told me that to use my sea flames and gauntlets, I have to keep a feeling inside, contain it until it bursts out in a form of energy. I couldn't be injured or anything once I do it, saying that I am untouchable when the bursts of energy come out to destroy or create storms. I understood that I need to be self-defensive if I wanted to be free. Then we talked on lighter things like my real parents, the connection, and a discovery.

He told me that he may be a god in heaven right now, but his lost castle under the sea has been waiting for the heir, stating: me. There's a map in Atlantica hidden in a very secret spot, and once I find it, the map glows silver once it checks that I'm the rightful heir to have the castle. I told him that I will look and find it, claim it for him and myself.

He gave me a riddle:

 **'To the eldest king the map is given**

 **Hides and visible to anyone**

 **Great Power to protect/threat**

 **In a castle of gold, it waits**

 **For the rightful heir to take'**

I memorized the riddle quickly after a couple of recitations. Then Grandpa Poseidon told me that I needed to wake up. I tilted my head confusedly then I blacked out, feeling a sharp point poking me. _Really, again?_

I woke up back into reality and the unfortunate tank. I growled lightly as I recognized the captain, glowering and smiling like he had succeeded something important. The top opened as before, and I swam up warily.

 ** _"What is it now, human of the ship?"._** I sneered slightly.

The captain smiled, **_"_** ** _Oh, I thought you might want to know that we are halfway to the circus. A few hours to yourself before you get to be the main attraction."._**

 ** _"Thank you for saying the obvious. Now, I wish to be alone, human, or I will be twitchy. Your men will be at my fury if you don't leave me alone."._** I glared sharply.

The captain nodded slowly, **_"Very well, merman. You have my word, pirate's code."._** I nodded, then dropped back into the water to rest on my tail. the top covered up once more and the captain left with his men. I smiled to myself, snickering. _They don't know what's coming._ Remembering grandpa Poseidon's instructions, I looked into myself and kept the feeling of anger, containing it, feeling the weather outside to change into treacherous, then I brought out the sea flames, seeing the blue fire licking my hands painlessly, and my gauntlets glowing brighter. They combined, coming into my body toward my contained anger. I could feel it bubble and grow as I continued containing it, then I let go. Instantly, I heard thunder, screams, rumbles, and I could smell fire and its smoke.

Then I saw fire consuming the door, and threatening to come close to the barrels of gunpowder, then everything came apart. Instantly, I felt the ship give out, the brig going up, and the seawater leaking through the hull holes. I smiled, then used my sea flames to blast the top off, then I jumped, diving into the refreshing seawater I've missed so much, and with my strength and adrenaline running, I managed to fit through one of the holes, and swam deeper in open sea. I looked back to see the ship destroyed, and sinking fast to the seafloor, and it landed with a loud thud. _May your souls rest in the sea, even if you took me from my beloved family._ I shrugged slightly, then swam farther, getting into quite a long way from the site. A hour later, with my strength diminished and adrenaline gone, exhausted as well, I went to sleep in a sea cave after I checked for any occupants. _Tomorrow, I focus on getting home after I find breakfast._


	6. Chapter 6

"Basil, wake up. It's your grandpa.". softly called Grandpa Poseidon. I woke up to see that I am in a darker area of the sea, unrecognizing anything.

I murmured, "Hey, grandpa. I suppose you saw everything, huh?".

"Indeed, grandson. You did well, and you are fairly equal to what I was, despite being younger and stronger.". smiled Grandpa Poseidon admirably as he nodded at me.

I smiled a half-smile, "Well, once I wake up, I gotta figure out to get home.".

"Of course, my grandson, through there will be a few sidetracks in your journey that I have Seen, nothing dangerous, no, but still be able to help you get home.". replied Grandpa Poseidon knowingly.

"You've never said that you are a Seer before. Why tell me of this?". I asked quietly.

Grandpa Poseidon sighed heavily, "Basil, you must understand something. Daughters of my line has received the Seer gift and something else powerfully dangerous to have while Sons like you receive my sea flames and the power to control emotions. The dangerous ability that I gave the Daughters is a terrible yet protective power to have, even I saw it as a curse when I was younger.".

"What is it, grandpa?". I asked horrified yet curiously.

"Gods like me can go berserk if someone or something threatens their kingdom, family, people combined into one, and I did once a long time ago. There was a rogue who was exiled from my kingdom, and he gathered followers, and he threatened everything I held. I couldn't control it that day, and I became empty of emotion. I could still hear the screams of the followers, and I still feel the very pain of the rogue once we were at face. When I became aware once more, blood had covered the boundary line, and it attracted sharks, I had to use my sea flames to push the sharks away, and took away the blood, and the dead bodies embedded in my memory. Over time, I've managed to forget, but when I was in private, I still think of that day, and have wondered many times if it was worth it.". Grandpa haltingly replied as he shuddered and sighed.

"Grandpa, it was worth it. Your rogue has threatened everything you had, and you protected it. Yes, you did go berserk, but you did it to save your kingdom, family, and people. If you didn't, they could have been lost, and you could have been regretting it for the rest of your life. But you were there and saved everything you ever knew. Heck, if that rogue succeeded, I even wouldn't be born then. You saved me before I was born, and I am grateful for that. Know this, Poseidon. You are my grandfather and I love you. I would have done the same thing if it was me. Think about it, grandpa. I gotta go wake up and get home. Thanks for everything.". I commented wisely and clearly, before I blacked out, heading back to reality.

I woke up in my cave, uncurling my tail and stretching my arms. I brushed my hand through my hair, and yawned slightly. I swam out, heading around to find kelp or whatever to keep me satisfied until later. I found some wild sea cucumbers and some kelp combined with sea moss. _A bit tough, yet pretty good._ Then I headed out, looking all 360, wishing to know where to go. Suddenly, my compass tattoo glowed a bright blue, and I looked down to see a faintly glowing red point. I looked closer to see that it is pointing to East. I grinned, recognizing that's the direction I need to go. I kept it bright as I swam East for almost the whole morning when I heard a wail. I stopped, hearing it again. I furrowed my eyebrows confusedly. _That's not a whale or orca._ I followed the wails, turning the compass off. When I got the closest wail, I swam up over a hill, and gasped as I saw a merperson in distant view. As I looked closer, I was shocked to see that it's not entirely merperson. It's a merbaby!

I could hear sobs as I got closer and closer. I frowned, seeing that there's no parents anywhere. "Hey, kiddo. Are you okay?". I asked gently and quietly. the merbaby stopped sobbing and looked at me. I took in its features and body. Shaggy black hair, skin a couple shades darker than mine, stormy blue eyes, a sea-foam green rim and fins with the main scales being a dark kelp green. I instinctively could feel that it's a boy.

"Hiya, I'm Basil. What's yours? Where's your mommy and daddy?". I chirped softly.

"Me no know. They gone. Me hungry big. Me no know name.". whimpered the boy. _Oh, my. He must be lost, but doesn't know his name, that's strange._

I smiled gently, "Do you know how old you are, little guy?". He nodded, and brought up one finger. _He's a year old._

"I got you, kid. You're safe now. Ah, there is food for you.". I held him gently as I saw kelp grass nearby. I led him over, and I tore off leaves, crushing them into pieces for the kid to eat easier. I handed the food, "There you go, all soft for you to eat.".

"Me thank you, Basy.". replied the little guy. I nodded and smiled encouragingly as I watched him eat. _He's happy for now, but how can I find his parents? The little guy could have swam a long way. At least he's safe with me._


	7. Chapter 7

The little guy yawned slightly after eating lunch, sharing it with me. I smiled softly, and grabbed him gently in my arms, he instantly burrowed into my chest exhaustedly and went to sleep. My eyes grew soft at the precious sight, and I swam on, flicking my tail, not too fast for the little guy. For a hour at least, I searched around near and far for the missing parents, but, no success.

I looked down at him, and sighed softly. _How can I tell him about his parents, Grandpa?_ I shook my head out of thought, and looked ahead to see some sea mountains in the distance. I turned on my compass, pointing to Southeast now. I nodded to myself, "Okay, curve around the sea mountains, and find a cave or something for the night.". I went on, swimming slightly above some kelp trees. I heard a yawn. I looked down to see the little guy waking up.

I smiled gently, "Hiya, kiddo.".

He rubbed his eyes, "Where mommy and daddy?".

I frowned slightly, "I'm afraid that I couldn't find them for you. I think you better stay with me for a while longer, just until I get my family to help find your parents, okay?".

He whimpered softly, "You name me?".

"If you're sure.". I said softly. He nodded firmly. I smiled at him, and stared at him.

I replied gently, "Your name will be Sirius, a special name for a special boy like you.". Sirius grinned, his four teeth showing out for the first time, and his stormy blue eyes shining. I chuckled, then let him go to hover beside me. I told him that we're going a long way to my home, and he nodded, swimming ahead of me, looking back at me with a smile. I laughed lightly, chasing him on and off toward the sea mountains where I pointed to.

We went for some hours this afternoon, swimming as we curved around one of the sea mountains, and discovered that there's a valley with some caves on the sides. Sirius picked a cave off to the right side, the first one in that chain. He went in, exploring the cave which was triple the size of us. He then went to sleep on his sides, curling his tail ever so adorable. I smiled in amusement and contentment, heading outside to snack on some spare sea cucumbers. When I finished, I went back to the cave,and I slept next to Sirius, my tail curving around him, feeling protective all of a sudden, and then went to sleep.

When I woke a hour later, I found out that Sirius has disappeared! I got up, swam out, calling for him one, two, three times, when a shadow came over my surroundings, I looked up to see the bottom of a ship. _Oh, no. Please, not pirates again!_ Wait, there's something small next to it. I swam up to see better. _Poseidon, it's Sirius!_ I swam up even faster, panicking inside, breaking the surface, taking a breath of the stale air, and in the afternoon light, I saw Sirius throwing a ball back to a human boy on the deck of the ship. I squinted to see the human, and I gasped, recognizing him. It's Eric, younger but still familiar! Is he laughing with Sirius? Then little Eric lost his balance, fell overboard, hearing screams from inward. He landed in the water, panicking. Sirius swam to him, wailing. I dived, swimming straight to Eric who has gone underwater just now. Sirius's trying to help him, but he's not strong enough! But I am!

Eric widened his eyes as he saw me, and I grabbed him, saying, "I got you, kid.". I broke through the surface with him, gasping for breath. I heard a shout from the ship, and I looked up to see a man and a woman looking down at us. Sirius just surfaced. I put Eric on piggy back around my neck.

"Hang on, kid. I'm getting you back up to your folks.". I replied quickly as I flicked my tail toward the ship, and saw the man climbing down a ladder down to the surface, hanging and watching me come.

Eric cried, "Dad, I'm okay! He saved me!". as we got closer. I gripped Eric, and brought him up to the man who grabbed him around the waist, and hugged him tightly.

"Eric, oh, thank goodness you're safe!". The man cried softly. I smiled, panting slightly as I took in everything now. The ship itself was wooden, painted ash brown with a line of black, and the sails royal blue with a slash of white. The mast pole contained two flags, an gold rimmed flag with horizontal stripes of order, red, white, and green. Inside the white stripe laid a symbol of a ring of ivy. And for the second flag, a bright red with a blue cross on it. I presumed that it's the royal family flag. I looked at the man, a almost exact likeness to Eric of adult age, with the exception of sideburns and almond brown eyes, and a stockier figure. And for the woman whom I looked up at, she contained Eric's sky blue eyes, and reddish brown hair and a slender figure that I think Melody received to be in the far future. _Yep, that's Eric's parents, that's for sure._


	8. Chapter 8

I introduced myself and Sirius, and they introduced themselves as well. Eric's mother is called Jacqueline, while the father's name is Antoine. They were so polite and nice to listen to my story with a few cutely interruptions from Sirius. They agreed to help us get home, saying that they were heading home after a nice vacation on a island. I was happy with the news, and so with Sirius playing with Eric. Eric swam with the help of Antoine, we went on, the ship slowly moving on as I splashed ahead to make sense of the directions that Jacqueline gave me. With the help of my compass, we found that we were heading the proper way to get home.

Night fell in a matter of hours, and Sirius reluctantly waved good night to Eric when I told him that it's time to head to sleep for the night. We dived down, in a entirely different spot, a lush valley with a few low basins here and there. We laid to sleep in one of the basins with received kelp from the valley for our backs. I didn't see Grandpa or anything that night, just a dreamless mode, and woke up at dawn, easily waking up Sirius and catching up with the ship shortly after a snack of sea cucumbers. We went on the same routine, I heading out to check beyond the ship and Sirius once again, playing with Eric and Antoine.

A hour before noon, I was diving down below, needing a refresher when my eyes caught a glimmer. Excited, hoping that it's the crystal meadow, I dived even deeper and then I saw it. _All right, the crystal meadow. We're getting close to home!_ I stared in awe at the beauty, and I laughed at the reflections I had. I tried to remember where the low valley is from here, and I headed up, looking around in 360 when I saw familiar boulders and mountains in the distance across from my position. I grinned slightly, then swam up to the surface quickly, telling the news to everybody. They were excited and happy.

A couple hours later with excitement on the surface, we made it to the harbor area where it contained Eric's family castle and not far from there, far down below underwater has Atlantica waiting for me. I agreed to have a meeting with both families at the beach tomorrow, and so with thanks and hugs from each other, we separated, heading to our respectful homes. Sirius babbled excitedly and nervously as he swam alongside me, approaching Atlantica. I felt very much home and relieved when I saw the city.

"There it is, Sirius, Atlantica, my dear home and yours, little brother.". I commented happily.

Sirius looked at me, "Me little brother?".

"Yes, kid. Over these past few days, I felt like you became family to me, being my adopted little brother. And guess what, Sirius, you're not alone. You got seven big sisters, a dad and a mom, cool, huh?". I smiled acceptingly. Sirius nodded with his trademark wide smile, and I chuckled, as we swam on towards home. We entered into the city, and I waved to the numerous merpeople who recognized me, smiling, gaping, and relieved. We got to the palace gates where I met my fellow guardsmen.

"Basil, is that you? Have you come home at last?". asked one of them. I laughed and nodded, and said that Sirius is with me. They nodded and let us through. We made it into Triton's throne room. Sirius hovered nervously as I smiled amusingly.

"Basil! Big brother! You came back! Are you okay? What happened out there?!". announced all the girls as they came into the room and swarmed me. I laughed merrily as I hugged them one by one, calling them by name, saying that I'm fine. I looked up to see Athena and Triton coming up, with tearful and relieved smiles.

I smiled contently, "Mother, Father, I'm home.". Athena sobbed, and came to me, hugging me in a happy mother-son reunite, then I glanced over her shoulder to see Triton smiling and leaning to hug us together with the girls crowding around us. I pulled back slightly.

"Mother, Father, I found someone out there, and he doesn't have any family, an orphan. I unofficially took him as my little brother, and I hope you two and the girls take to him as I did. Sirius, could you come here, kiddo?". I said sternly and calmly. Sirius came over shyly. Athena cooed over him, and the girls were curious of him, saying hi and stuff. Triton was a bit inquisitive until he saw that Sirius helped Ariel when she bumped into a sister, and fell over. He got to like Sirius then.

We then had snacks and a early dinner with everything of a feast ever imagined. Sirius loved it. I told the story once more from the beginning to now. They accepted the meeting deal for tomorrow, and we went to rest for bed, with Athena giving Sirius the closest room to her and Triton's room. It was a royal blue with a tiny shell as a bed for him, and a dark red blanket for him to sleep under with soft blue pillows. He was quite taken with it, and with Athena's lullaby song, he went to sleep almost instantly, with her heading next to the girls' room to sing once more, but not before I kissed her good night and gave Triton a steady one-arm hug. I was happy, so tired to be back in my familiar bed, instantly went to sleep. _I still got more adventures waiting for me and the family. Who knows what will happen these new days of the future? At least, we're all home and safe._


	9. Chapter 9

**(Sunrise's P.O.V.)**

 **Basetail has certainly found a amazing world for sure. The royal families had met that morning, and they took to each other easily over some time. Triton made the ship and castle indestructible and made a unbreakable pact with the royal Italian family on the secret of the merpeople and Atlantica: meaning that the royal family or their kingdom cannot speak of it. And to outsider humans, Triton made Atlantica indestructible as well, as being invisible. Since then, there has been no trouble at all, and there had been peaceful and playful times for the families to grow and be friends. Speaking of growing, Jacqueline has been expecting, and she has been hoping for a daughter. So, they're all quite excited for the big news, especially Sirius and Eric, since there never has been a younger child yet since Sirius came along.**

 **As for Basil, he dug through his grandpa Poseidon's riddle and discovered that the map has been hidden in the trident, that's right, the king's trident. To Basil's joy, the map glowed sliver, and showed the way in instructions of Old Latin that Sebastian understood easily from his younger school days. Turns out that the missing castle was only a couple of miles from Atlantica over a valley in the south. The old castle was unbelievably still standing as the day it was built centuries ago. It was made of white sandstone with warm colors in the inside to accent. Basil claimed it as the heir of the sea god's family, and he has been figuring out what to do around the castle. The boundary line was only a mile off, so he was thinking if there should be a city surrounding the castle like Atlantica has.**

 **Then some days later, he was inspired to have tower apartments, and with advice from Athena, he made a kelp blueprint plan of the tower apartments in order and style. He planned to have three tower apartments in the major four directions, North, South, West, and East.**

 **The North apartments are decided to be made of Atlantica coral and for the apartments, they are going to be royal style.**

 **The South apartments will be Poseidon sandstone, and for the apartments, they will be accented with warm colors much like the castle.**

 **The East apartments will be Italian waterproof wood; help of Triton and Antoine. And for the apartments, they are going to be villa style.**

 **And finally, the West apartments, with some logic from Sirius, are decided to be made of stone from the islands, and the apartments will be accented with beach colors and style. Basil was satisfied with the plan, and it progressed from there, having workers from Atlantica to build the towers, and surprisingly, Antoine was there to help with the East apartments since he knows more on wood. Antoine and family wanted to visit so they became merpeople for the season. Antoine received a reddish-orange tail with lighter fins, while Jacqueline got a sky blue tail with darker fins. Eric got a a paler sky blue tail with transparent fins. Basil and the family agreed to have citizens of the land kingdom visit and live in the apartments on their preferences while the royal families live at the castles and visit each kingdom depending on plans and all.**

 **And for the name of the kingdom, there has been a lengthy discussion on it until one night when Eric couldn't sleep, he gave the absolutely best name ever thought of. Basil's kingdom was to bear the name 'Regnum'.**

 **And for the corners between the tower apartments, it has been fixing up with the help of Athena and Jacqueline. The Northwest corner is developing to be a park for all ages and creatures except sharks, of course. There will be playgrounds, picnic tables, you name it. Jacqueline named it 'Barrisol Park'. The Northeast corner will be schools and daycare houses. The Southwest corner will be training arenas for to-be guards and other positions. The Southeast corner will be stores and shops, with a farmers' market. Outside the city line to the boundary line will contain fields and gardens for the farmers.**

 **After all the building for a number of months, the city was built and ready. And there was a surprise on the opening day. Jacqueline's baby decided to be born that day, and to Jacqueline's happiness, it was a beautiful daughter as she had wished for so many months ago. Everybody fell in love with her. She had the baby blue eyes as normal, yes, but they contained specks of almond brown, so she is going to have almond brown eyes received from her father, and a fair wisp of reddish brown much like her mother. And since she was born underwater, she surprisingly has a ruby red tail with lighter fins. Athena suggested the perfect name for her, "Joan". Everybody loved it, especially Sirius who seems encaptured with the little babe.**

 **And for Basil, he surprised everyone by using his sea flames toward the closest playground in Barrisol Park, and seemed to etech something into the front side of the structure, and when he was finished, everybody saw the words, "Joan's gift". They loved it, and agreed. Ever since, that certain playground was more used than the others by the children. The two royal families kept visiting each other, and for Basil, he's happy with everything. A family, wonderful sisters and brother, and prince of his own castle, and more. And I'm quite happy for him and will check now and then.**


End file.
